Island
by Wolfwoods
Summary: Kaoru heads off to school. On her way there she meets old friends,and what happens when the ship turns into the Titanic and everyones forced on a island to survive. Kaoru begins to have feelings toward the unexpected and the others towards Kaoru. PG-PG13!
1. Default Chapter

It was a cold winter day, a young woman stood in the front of the ship, as she waved good bye to her friends she suddenly started to feel an empty ness in her heart. Even though she would get to see them in a month, Kaoru couldn't help but feel lonely. The ship's horn blew and the ship departed out of the dock in Tokyo into the sea.

"Yahiko make sure Kenshin doesn't get into any trouble!" Kaoru yelled.

"Don't worry Kaoru!" The small boy answered.

"Have fun, Miss Kaoru!" The red headed man standing next to the young boy. Kenshin and Yahiko disappeared from Kaoru's sight.

"Kenshin…" Kaoru replied as she went to her room of the ship. She sat down at her small wooden desk and brought out her journal. She began to write;

_Dear diary,_

_We have just departed from Tokyo, and I already miss everyone especially Kenshin. I know that going to school is a big thing but why does it have to be so far away? How am I going to last a whole month, when it's only been a couple of minutes and I already feel sick. It's not the water so it must be him. It will be the first New Years without them. I think I'll actually miss that little brat, Yahiko, that gambling jerk Sanosuke and the persistent, greedy, witch, doctor Megumi. Maybe I'll make some new friends at school. Yeah no problem, I can do this._

Kaoru finished her last sentence and put her journal back into her kimono.

"I think I'm going to check out the ship." She left her room and walked up the stairs to the back of the ship. The cool breeze sent a chill down Kaoru's spine, "Jeez, its freezing. I didn't think it would be this cold." She turned to go back in but stop when she saw a man wedged over the side of the ship.

She walked over beside him, "Sir, are you okay?"

"I'm fine I just a little sea sick." The man answered as he threw up.

Kaoru patted his back, "I'm sorry, just relax and maybe it will-" Kaoru was interrupted when the man threw up again.

"Eeewww!" She thought, "I am so glad I'm not sea sick."

After several minutes the man finally stopped and stood up, "Thanks I owe you, Kaoru!?" The man exclaimed.

"Sano?!" Kaoru replied as she looked at the man. It turned out to be the spiky browned hair gambling jerk Sanosuke.

"What are you doing here?" They both said in unison, "You first."

"I'm here because I'm heading for America to go to school. What's your excuse?" Kaoru replied.

"America? I think you're on the wrong ship, this one is heading for Kyoto." Sanosuke answered.

"No its not, "Kaoru said grabbing her ticket out of her pocket and showing it to Sanosuke, "See it says America. You're on the wrong ship."

"Naw uh," Sanosuke brought out his ticket, "See it says Kyo- America? Darn it!"

Kaoru smirked, "Your sense of direction is horrible. Do you ever check your ticket to see where you're going?"

"Shut up, anyone could have made that mistake." Sanosuke growled.

"Yeah anyone meaning you." Kaoru chuckled.

"Oh no don't tell me you two are on this ship." A husky voice said behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh no don't tell me you two are on this ship." A husky voice said from behind Sanosuke and Kaoru. They both turned around to find a tall and broad man in a dark blue suit.

"Saito?" Kaoru exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?!" Sanosuke asked as he clenched one of his fists.

Saito raised a brow, "I have no intention of fighting you if that's what you're getting at. Anyway isn't obvious? I'm going to America to check out there justice system." Saito smirked, "What did you think that this ship was going to Kyoto?"

Sano's face turned red, "Of course not." He lied.

"You liar that's exactly where you thought this thing was going." Kaoru replied nudging Sanosuke in the side.

"Shut up!"

Kaoru stuck out her tongue.

"Your sense of direction is horrible." Saito chuckled.

"That's exactly what I said." Kaoru said laughing along with Saito.

"Shut up, it's only because I don't travel a lot." Sanosuke argued.

"Be that as it may," A soft voice echoed behind them, "It is very shameful for a man not to know his way around."

Saito paused in laughter, "Aoishi, you were probably the last person I'd expect to be out in day light and speaking no doubt."

Kaoru stopped laughing as well, "What? Aoishi's here?" Suddenly a man in a long drench coat came out of the shadows of the ship.

"Excited to see him are we?" Saito asked in a cunning voice.

"Shut it. It's just surprising to see him out here. That goes for all of you too." Kaoru replied, "It's weird to see every one here. I mean does anyone else know that all of you are here?"

"Oh so you're questioning our reasons for being here but when it comes to you, your little misses innocent, right?" Sanosuke pointed out. They all stared at her, seeming like they all agreed with Sano.

"Uh, well I already told you. I'm going to school. Hey, and what about him huh," Kaoru said pointing a finger at Aoishi.

"I'm on vacation, I mean what could be better than relaxing on the open sea? Feeling the cool air brush gently across your face, while you watch the silent but rapid waves crash on top of one another." Aoishi answered.

The others mouth dropped slightly and they were speechless.... For a minute.

"Well are you the poet." Saito snickered.

"Cool? What do you mean cool it's freezing out her, it's the middle of winter." Kaoru added.

"Yeah and what about the silent waves? Can't you hear the 'Boom' each time they hit the ship." Sanosuke followed yelling at Aoishi.

"It's not my fault all of you always look at the negative things in life." Aoishi mumbled crossing his arms.

"All of us have some good reason that we're here, except for one idiot that got on the wrong boat that will not be named. Even though everyone knows who it is." Saito said rolling his eyes in Sanosuke's direction.

"Hey you wanna fight?" Sanosuke exclaimed, "Cause if you do."

"Please like you could even touch me. I'd have you thrown over board before you could even clench a fist." Saito chuckled.

"I'll take that as a challenge." Sanosuke replied


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll take that as challenge." Sannosuke said rolling up his sleeves. Saito turned towards him reaching for the sword at his hip.

Kaoru jumped in and placed a hand on both of their chest, "Stop you two, we might as well try to make the best of this. None of us are going to enjoy this if everyone's fighting." Saito loosened up and Sannosuke lowered his fists.

"Fine, let's try to have fun." Sannosuke replied stepping back.

"Because if we don't we'll have to listen to her flapping her mouth off." Saito added.

Kaoru lowered her hands, even though she had just been insulted she ignored it, "So why don't we go get something to eat?" Kaoru began to walk back down to the lower deck.

"That sounds good, I'm starving." Sannosuke answered following Kaoru.

"Might as well do something to pass the time. You coming?" Aoishi asked turning to Saito.

"Feh." Saito smirked following Kaoru and Sanosuke. Aoishi smiled slightly, and then followed the others.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I just did that! I just put my hands on BOTH Sanosuke's and Saito's chest. I can't believe they didn't kill me, or at least Saito anyway." Kaoru thought staring at her hands with a sense of relief and just a little scared, "Man this trip is going to end up killing me, somehow."

Kaoru kept walking and couldn't see where she was walking, 'Slam'

"Oowwww! My head!" Kaoru whined leaning backwards. She had run into the door that led into the dinning area.

A gentle hand pushed up against her back to keep her from falling. Kaoru turned around, she was shocked to see Aoishi behind her.

"You should pay more attention to where your going, the next time you might end up walking off the ship." Aoishi replied.

"Not even a day in and she's already tripping over herself and running into doors." Sanosuke chuckled.

Kaoru's cheeks turned red, "Shut up!" She turned, opened the door and stomped through into the dining room.

A man whistled as when Kaoru came into the room. Kaoru looked up and saw that all the people at the tables that were looking at her were all men. She was the only woman on the whole ship. Kaoru gulped and began looking for a table, the whole time she heard them whispering unnecessary remarks about her.

Finally a man stood up right in front of her, "Hey baby, looking for some company?"

Kaoru stepped backwards, she wished she had her practice stick with her. Then she'd show him.

"Hey, I am talking to you."

Kaoru took some ore steps back, "If I can just get to the door, I can run for it. I think I can out run him. With his big size and all."

Another man stepped behind her, "Or you could go with me."

"Please get over yourself! I will do no such thing." She tried to run to the side but one of the men grabbed her arm.

"You're not going anywhere till we have our fun." The giant man swung her arm and slammed her to the floor.

Kaoru screamed and struggled, "Kenshin, Kenshin…. Kenshin!"

"Kaoru!" Sanosuke yelled punching the man that hovered over Kaoru in the face, knocking him down.

"You alright Kaoru?"

"Yes I'm fine." Kaoru replied sitting up.

"You call yourselves men, attacking a defenseless woman!"

"This got nothing to do with you pretty boy just step aside."

Sanosuke punched another man in the nose, "She's my friend so it's got everything to do with me. Come on, I'll take you all on."


End file.
